μ's Late Show
by SilentDrago
Summary: La artista del momento visita "Noche estrellada", el late show más popular de Japón, para hablar de todo.
1. Familia

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Vengo con una nueva historia que quería hacer desde hacía un tiempo. La idea es que sean cuatro capítulos. Espero que les guste y que continúen viendo este "programa" hasta el final.**

 **Una aclaración: las chicas tienen veinte años más, así que Nico en este fic tiene 37.**

 **Estamos al aire... ¡AHORA!**

* * *

 **Familia**

Era una noche cálida en la ciudad de Tokio. El reloj marcaba las 23:30 y un cielo tachonado de estrellas se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor.

En cinco puntos diferentes de aquella enorme metrópoli, se veían los siguientes cuadros: una peligris y una peliazul abrazadas en su cama; una rubia y una pelimorada haciendo lo propio en su sofá y tapadas con una manta; una pelinaranja en un sillón con una castaña sentada en sus piernas; una pelijengibre y una chica de amplia frente cenando juntas; y una pelirroja sola acostada en su sofá y cubierta con una frazada.

Una cosa tenían todas en común: estaban viendo la televisión en ese momento. No solo eso: veían el mismo canal.

\- ¡Buenas noches! ¡Aquí comienza el programa de conversación número uno de la televisión japonesa de trasnoche, _Noche estrellada_! ¡Con ustedes su anfitrión, Junya Rokuda!

\- Buenas noches a todos nuestros televidentes y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de _Noche estrellada_. El día de hoy tenemos a una invitada muy especial, una de las figuras más importantes del espectáculo en la actualidad. Viene a hablarnos de su vida, su carrera y a presentar su más reciente trabajo. Con ustedes, ¡Nico Yazawa-san!

Una pelinegra de pequeña estatura se hizo presente en el estudio. Las chicas mencionadas con anterioridad miraban ansiosas la pantalla, en especial la pelirroja solitaria.

\- Bienvenida a nuestro programa, Yazawa-san. Toma asiento.

\- Gracias por la invitación, Rokuda-san. En serio tenía muchas ganas de venir.

\- Gracias a ti por aceptar. ¿Cómo has estado? Sabemos que estás promocionando tu nuevo disco.

\- Sí, _Akaguro_. Sale a la venta el próximo mes.

\- Más adelante hablaremos de eso, pero me gustaría empezar esta entrevista con algunos detalles tuyos que son desconocidos para la mayoría de la gente. Todos te conocemos como una superestrella y como una de las voces más escuchadas hoy en día, pero no muchos saben que el ambiente del que provienes estaba bastante alejado de las luces y la parafernalia.

\- Así es, Rokuda-san. La verdad es que yo crecí en una familia muy humilde. Soy la mayor de cuatro hermanos y en muchas ocasiones tuve que hacerme cargo de ellos mientras mi mamá iba a trabajar. Perdí a mi papá cuando era muy pequeña, así que, en cierta manera, tuve que asumir ese rol paterno a la fuerza.

\- Supongo que no fue fácil para una chica tan joven como tú el tener que cuidar a niños tan pequeños.

\- Para nada… Para nada, y en especial porque yo también era una chica muy inquieta. Quería hacer las típicas cosas que haría alguien de mi edad, pero no podía porque tenía que encargarme de ellos. Debo admitir que en más de una ocasión me quejé por eso para mis adentros, pero ya más grande vine a entender la situación: ella se mataba trabajando para llevar dinero a la casa, incluso tenía más de un trabajo y hacía horas extras, y es que ser una mujer viuda con cuatro hijos que mantener es complicado.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, la rubia y la pelimorada derramaban algunas lágrimas.

 _\- Nicocchi…_

\- De esa vida dura que tuve pude sacar cosas muy importantes: aprendí a cocinar con lo que tuviera a la mano, a limpiar, a coser…

\- ¿En serio cocinas, Yazawa-san? Uno no suele imaginarse a una estrella de tu calibre cocinando.

\- Sí, y cocino bastante.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho, me ayuda a eliminar el estrés. Aunque me la paso preparando cosas con tomates porque cierta persona que conozco es fanática de ellos.

La pelirroja solitaria esbozó una sonrisa ligera nada más oír eso.

\- También el tener que cuidar a mis hermanos tan frecuentemente me hizo mucho más cercana a ellos, y eso hasta el día de hoy. Cada vez que tengo oportunidad, los veo, o cuando hay alguna fiesta familiar: nos juntamos los cuatro, con nuestras respectivas parejas, y conversamos de cómo nos va… Los adoro a los tres.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Ella participa, se excluye…?

\- Mi mamá también participa de esas fiestas, pero no siempre; ya está en una edad en la que prefiere descansar. No puedo culparla.

\- ¿Cómo tomó tu familia tu decisión de querer ser artista?

\- Bien, me apoyaron aun con todos los problemas económicos que teníamos en casa. Me llevaban a cuanto casting podían e inclusive me dejaron participar en un grupo de teatro para niños. A mí siempre me gustó el mundo del espectáculo, y cuando me enteré, siendo adolescente, de que la preparatoria UTX tenía _school idols_ , quise entrar ahí. Esa era mi meta. Me decía a mí misma "Tengo que entrar a UTX, tengo que entrar a UTX" todo el tiempo, pero el gran problema era que UTX era una escuela privada y la matrícula era demasiado cara: no iba a poder entrar.

\- Debió ser duro no entrar a esa escuela.

\- En su momento lo fue. Recuerdo haber llorado porque pensé que mi sueño de ser una _idol_ iba a tardar más de lo que pensaba, pero trataba de no mostrarme triste frente a mis hermanos; para ellos era su heroína; no podía permitir que me vieran de esa forma.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Sí. Incluso hoy en día algo de eso persiste.

\- Tenemos unas imágenes de las que me gustaría que nos hablaras. Señor director, por favor póngalas en la pantalla.

Comenzaron a mostrarse varias fotos de Nico, todas de la época anterior a Otonokizaka. En algunas salía con sus hermanos, en otras con su mamá, en otras con su papá y en otras con ambos.

\- ¡WAH! ¡Nico-chan era una niña preciosa! ¿Cierto, Tsu-chan?

\- No lo negaré, Honoka.

\- Nicocchi era adorable de niña. ¿No lo crees, Elicchi?

\- Sí, opino igual, Nozomi.

\- ¡Qué linda! ¿Verdad, Umi-chan?

\- Debo decir que se ve bastante tierna, Kotori.

\- ¡NICO-CHAN ERA HERMOSA, KAYO-CHIN, NYA!

\- Sí, muy linda, Rin-chan.

Todas las chicas que veían el programa dieron a conocer su opinión acerca de Nico. En cuanto a la pelirroja, sonrió y pensó lo siguiente:

 _\- Vi todas esas fotos hace tiempo. Mi suegra me las mostró de un álbum que tenía._

La pelinegra entrevistada, por su parte, se veía emocionada.

\- Queremos profundizar más en esa pequeña Yazawa-san y en su relación con su familia. Ya nos has hablado a grandes rasgos de eso, pero estoy seguro de que tus fans quieren saber más, quieren saber de esa pequeña niña.

\- Ahora todos ellos verán cómo era de pequeña. ¡Qué vergüenza! –exclamó la artista con un tono más bien actuado.

\- Mencionaste que tu madre debía trabajar mucho para mantenerte a ti y a tus hermanos. ¿Cuál era tu relación con ella? ¿Lejana, cercana?

\- Mi mamá y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercanas. Seguramente muchos de los televidentes pensaron que por el tema de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa las cosas eran distintas, pero no. Agradezco tener a la madre que tengo, esforzada y luchadora y, al mismo tiempo, cariñosa y protectora de sus hijos. Siempre se hacía un tiempo para compartir con nosotros, para jugar, y aunque no nos sobrara el dinero, se preocupaba de comprarnos alguna cosa que nos hiciera felices: algún vestido, un par de zapatos, algún juguete. De hecho, la casa en donde vive ahora se la compré yo como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo.

\- ¿Tú le compraste su casa?

\- Sí. Tras volverme famosa y conseguir suficiente dinero, le compré la más bonita que pude encontrar y además en un buen sector, muy distinta a la casa en la que crecí.

\- Cuéntanos más sobre eso.

\- Yo vivía en Akihabara, pero en un callejón alejado del bullicio y de las compras. Apenas había alumbrado público y además un edificio nos tapaba la luz del sol, así que muchas veces estábamos a oscuras… Debo confesar que durante mucho tiempo traté de ocultar dónde vivía para seguir dando la apariencia de la _superidol_ frente a los demás. No fue hasta la preparatoria que gente ajena a la familia la visitó.

La sensación de las chicas que veían el programa fue un tanto triste: sabían que estaban hablando de ellas.

\- También mencionaste a tu padre fallecido. ¿Qué recuerdos tienes de él?

\- Solo recuerdos bonitos –respondió Nico con una sonrisa–. Siempre fui su princesa, su consentida. Él solía subirme a sus hombros y cantarme mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa. De hecho, él fue quien me dio mi nombre; me decía que debía mantener mi sonrisa para todos. Más aún, ese gesto que siempre usaba en mi época de _idol_ , el Nico Nico Nii, lo inventó él en una canción que siempre me cantaba.

La pelinegra suspiró profundamente.

\- Estaba convencido de que yo sería una gran estrella algún día.

\- Y parece que tenía razón. Nada más hay que ver hasta dónde has llegado.

\- Esté donde esté, espero que esté feliz con lo que hago. A él le dediqué mi primer concierto en solitario. Recuerdo haber mirado al cielo en un momento y decirle "Papá, lo hice. De verdad lo hice".

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de qué falleció? ¿O es algo muy privado?

\- Nunca supe de qué exactamente, solo sé que fue de una enfermedad. Yo era muy niña y mi mamá había dado a luz a mi hermano hacía unos meses. Pasábamos muchos días en el hospital para estar con él. Lo veía débil, demacrado, conectado a varias máquinas… No tenía nada que ver con el hombre que yo recordaba, ese que era vital, que jugaba conmigo. Por supuesto, como era pequeña en ese entonces, no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

Se produjo una breve pausa seguida por unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes.

\- La última vez que lo vi era casi un esqueleto. Me dijo que tenía que irse a un lugar lejano y que esperaba volver a verme algún día, y también me dijo que mantuviera mi sonrisa para todos, tal y como señalaba mi nombre. Yo le decía que se quedara conmigo, que no me dejara, pero él me respondió esto que nunca se me va a olvidar mientras viva: "Ojalá no nos veamos muy pronto, princesa"… Murió pocas horas después.

Nico no pudo contenerse y empezó a sollozar.

\- Perdona, Rokuda-san, no puedo evitarlo –se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Tranquila, si quieres bebe un poco de agua para calmarte.

Rokuda le ofreció un vaso que ella aceptó con gusto.

\- Mi papá, mi hermano y mis sobrinos son los únicos hombres que he amado y que amaré alguna vez –declaró ya más tranquila.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, la pelirroja desvió un poco la mirada y la enfocó en su mesa de centro. En ella se encontraba una foto enmarcada en donde una sonriente Nico de unos cuatro años se ubicaba entre dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer, que sonreían también.

La ojirrubí había pedido fotocopiar esa imagen (la original la tenía su mamá) para tenerla en casa.

 _\- Yazawa-san, sé que a pesar de que ya no está físicamente, usted sigue cuidando a Nico-chan, ¿cierto?_

La pelinegra siempre le decía que, si hubiesen llegado a conocerse, él la habría adorado.

\- Ya que mencionas a tu hermano, permíteme tocar ese punto. Me comentaste que eras muy unida a tus hermanos por todo lo que pasaron en la niñez.

\- Así es.

\- Y que ellos siempre han sido tus principales fans.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, una de tus hermanas, en representación de todos, conversó con nuestro equipo y nos dijo lo siguiente.

En la pantalla salió una mujer muy parecida a Nico, solo que algo más joven.

\- Desde que era niña, fui testigo de lo mucho que _onee-sama_ se esforzó para lograr su sueño. A pesar de la situación que teníamos en casa, siempre se mostraba alegre y solía hacer pequeños shows para nosotros con las canciones que estaban de moda. Hasta el día de hoy es mi heroína.

Nico sonrió y sintió que lloraría de nuevo, solo que esta vez de alegría.

Nuevas fotografías de la artista y sus hermanos aparecieron en pantalla antes de que Cocoro volviera a hablar.

\- Ahora _onee-sama_ es la heroína de otras personas en la familia, de unas muy pequeñas que siempre tratan de verla y de escuchar sus canciones.

La imagen cambió drásticamente, mostrando a una pequeña niña pelinegra de ojos rubíes que hacía un particular gesto con sus manos.

\- ¡Nico Nico Nii! ¡Nico Nico Nii! ¡Quiero mucho a la tía Nico Nii!

Nico se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar de pura emoción. Entre tanto, la imagen proyectada volvía a ser la de su hermana.

\- _Onee-sama_ , sigue siendo la misma persona dulce, cariñosa y esforzada que conocemos. Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y que sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaremos contigo. Te amamos.

El video llegó a su fin.

\- Yo también los amo, Cocoro –susurró Nico. Su voz fue tan baja que no se escuchó al aire.

\- Esa era tu hermana Cocoro, quien amablemente accedió a grabar lo que acabas de ver.

\- Ustedes están empeñándose en hacerme llorar –se quejó la artista en un tono de broma mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

\- Tu hermana dijo que ahora hay personas muy pequeñas que se han convertido en fans tuyos, y esa niñita que apareció en el video es una de ellas.

\- Sí, ella es mi sobrina Koharu, la hija menor de Cocoro. Es la viva imagen de mi yo infantil y no solo físicamente. Siempre me dice que algún día será una gran estrella como su tía, pero yo le digo que no sea igual a mí, sino que me supere.

\- Se ve que entre ustedes hay una conexión fuerte.

\- Así es. Con ella es con quien más me relaciono por los gustos en común, pero eso no significa que no quiera a mis otros sobrinos. Trato de hacerme un tiempo para compartir con ellos cada vez que puedo, porque los niños crecen y después te terminas arrepintiendo de lo que no hiciste.

\- ¿Cuántos sobrinos tienes?

\- Cinco: Koji y Koharu, los hijos de Cocoro; las gemelas Konomi y Koyomi, hijas de mi hermana Cocoa; y Koichi, el hijo de mi hermano Cotaro. Debo decir que Koichi me recuerda mucho a mi papá, físicamente hablando.

La pelirroja asentía en su casa. Mientras escuchaba a Nico, venían imágenes a su mente, imágenes de una antigua reunión familiar en la que estuvo presente.

 _\- Tía Maki, ¿es verdad que tú también fuiste una estrella como tía Nico Nii?_

 _\- Bueno…, algo así, Koharu._

 _\- ¿Y es verdad que tú creas las canciones que canta tía Nico Nii?_

 _\- Sí, es verdad._

 _\- ¡EEEH! ¡Las canciones de tía Nico Nii son las mejores del mundo!_

 _\- No es para tanto, pequeña._

 _\- Un día seré una artista como tía Nico Nii. Cuando eso pase, ¿me crearías canciones, tía Maki?_

 _\- Por supuesto que sí, Koharu._

 _\- ¡SÍ! ¡Te quiero, tía Maki!_

 _\- Yo… yo también te quiero, linda._

 _\- Jeje._

Tras ese recuerdo, la pelirroja decidió seguir viendo el programa.

En otra casa, una pareja conversaba sobre lo que acababan de ver en televisión.

\- ¿Tú crees que Koharu lo logre, Nozomi?

\- Sin ninguna duda, Elicchi. Koharu-chan es una Nicocchi en miniatura; llegará lejos.

Volviendo al set, el programa seguía.

\- ¿Qué opinan tus sobrinos sobre ti? ¿Crees que te consideran una tía cariñosa?

\- Espero que sí. Lo que sé es que les hace gracia tener una tía famosa, sobre todo a Koharu. Ella me cuenta que suele hablar mucho de mí en la escuela y que algunas de sus amigas me ven en televisión y escuchan mis canciones cada vez que pueden.

\- Algo que pudimos notar fue el gesto que hizo Koharu, el Nico Nico Nii, del que hablaste brevemente hace un rato. Ese gesto es de tu época de _idol_.

\- Exactamente.

\- Pero se popularizó un poco antes, cuando eras una _school idol_.

\- Sí, lo hacía mucho cuando era parte de μ's. No entré a UTX, pero igual me las arreglé para empezar mi carrera en la escuela.

\- Vamos a conversar de eso y mucho más a la vuelta de estos comerciales. No se muevan de su pantalla. Ya volvemos con _Noche estrellada_.

* * *

 **Continuamos tras esta pausa comercial.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews acerca de esta historia. En la próxima parte, planeo que Nico hable sobre los inicios de su carrera y sobre μ's, así que si tienen ideas sobre lo que Rokuda podría preguntarle, siéntanse libres de expresarlas.  
**

 **Hablando de ideas, me gustaría mucho también que me ayudaran con "Navegando hacia ti", eso para los que leen la historia. Tengo en mente algunas cosas que quiero que pasen en el capítulo que viene, pero siento que aún me faltan elementos para hacerlo bueno. Cualquier mano amiga sería de mucha ayuda.**

 **Por último, no se olviden de seguirme en Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	2. Inicios

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Volvemos con la segunda parte de la entrevista a Nico, esta vez hablando sobre los inicios de su carrera y sobre sus amigas.**

 **Fin de la tanda comercial.**

* * *

 **Inicios**

\- Estamos de vuelta con _Noche estrellada_ y con nuestra invitada, Nico Yazawa-san. Yazawa-san, antes de irnos a comerciales, dejamos instalado el tema de los inicios de tu carrera. En la actualidad, eres una cantante tradicional, pero tú empezaste a hacerte conocida como _idol_ , más bien, como _school idol_.

\- Así es.

\- Háblanos de esa etapa.

\- Bueno, Rokuda-san, como te mencioné antes, siempre quise ser parte del mundo del espectáculo y pensaba que entrando a UTX iba a poder lograr mi sueño, pero no lo conseguí por temas económicos. Terminé entrando a Otonokizaka, que es una escuela pública, y recuerdo haber pensado "No pude haber acabado en un lugar más aburrido".

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- Encontraba que las chicas eran sosas, sin chispa ni encanto. También las instalaciones me parecían muy corrientes. No, al principio la escuela no me gustaba para nada.

\- No sabía que Nico-chan pensará así de nuestra escuela –decía una pelijengibre al otro lado de la pantalla. Se veía un tanto afectada.

\- Honoka, no te sientas triste. Ella dijo que pensaba así al principio. No creo que tuviera la misma opinión cuando se graduó.

\- Tienes razón, Tsu-chan. Gracias, me has vuelto a dar ánimo.

\- Sabes que te amo, no me gusta verte decaída.

Un beso rápido y después de nuevo a enfocarse en la televisión.

\- Pero averiguamos que no quisiste quedarte de brazos cruzados en tus intentos de ser una estrella y creaste algo muy particular.

\- Exactamente. Como la gente en sus casas puede suponer, Otonokizaka no tenía ningún club que tuviera lo que yo quería o algo por el estilo, así que, basado en lo que sí existía en UTX, decidí formar mi propio club: el Club de Investigación Idol. Mi objetivo era no solo promover a las _idols_ , sino también eventualmente volverme una.

\- Encuentro curioso que hayas logrado crear esa clase de club en una escuela que tú decías que era aburrida.

\- Tuve muchos problemas para convencer a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de ese entonces, pero lo logré.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad:

\- Oye, Elicchi, si Nicocchi te hubiese pedido a ti poder formar su club, ¿qué crees que le habrías dicho?

\- Probablemente me hubiera negado. Ya sabes lo que pensaba de las _idols_ en esa época. Nunca imaginé que terminaría convirtiéndome en una al final.

\- ¿Sabes, Elicchi? Le debemos mucho a las _idols_ de UTX.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Nozomi?

\- Por ellas, Nicocchi logró cumplir su sueño de ser una estrella y Honoka-chan se inspiró para salvar nuestra escuela, sin mencionar que ella ya lleva varios años en pareja con Tsubasa-chan. ¿Entiendes ahora mi punto?

\- Sí, lo entiendo.

Nozomi tomó la mano de Eli y le dio un delicado beso, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Mejor veamos qué más dice Nicocchi.

\- Dos compañeras se unieron a mí y las tres intentamos ser las primeras _school idols_ de Otonokizaka. Al final, ellas no pudieron seguirme el ritmo y terminaron renunciando.

\- ¿Eras muy exigente con ellas?

\- Debo confesar que sí. Yo siempre tuve cierta imagen de cómo debía ser una _idol_ y aspiraba a que lográramos adecuarnos a esa imagen; nunca lo conseguimos. Para mi segundo año en preparatoria, yo era la única miembro de mi club.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió el quedarte sola? ¿Sentiste que habías fracasado o algo así? Cuéntanos.

\- No lo consideré un fracaso, pero sí un estancamiento. No tuve verdaderas actividades de club durante todo el segundo año, así que lo que más hacía en mis ratos libres en la escuela era escribir en mi blog sobre _idols_ y canciones populares del momento. Eso sí, siempre traté de mostrarme como una superestrella frente a mis hermanos y no fue hasta mucho después que les dije la verdad.

\- Tenemos entendido que en tu tercer año las cosas cambiaron.

\- Sí, ese año nos anunciaron que Otonokizaka iba a cerrar pronto. A mí no me afectaba porque estaba próxima a graduarme, pero muchas de las alumnas de cursos inferiores estaban inquietas por el anuncio. Se suponía que todas alcanzarían a graduarse, pero no se recibirían alumnas nuevas para que la escuela se cerrara sin inconvenientes. Sin embargo, apareció cierta persona en escena que tenía sus propios planes y que, de paso, cambió mi vida para siempre.

En su casa, Honoka se rascaba la cabeza y sacaba la lengua.

\- Creo que los que han sido fans tuyos desde el comienzo pueden imaginarse de quién estás hablando, ¿pero por qué no les dices a los más nuevos su identidad?

\- Esa persona era Honoka Kousaka, una de mis _kouhai_.

\- La actual pareja de Tsubasa Kira, la líder de A-RISE.

\- La misma loca.

\- Jejeje, Nico-chan está hablando de mí, Tsu-chan –decía una alegre pelijengibre en la comodidad de su hogar.

\- La primera vez que la vi fue en la calle, viendo un video promocional de A-RISE que exhibían en UTX. Al poco tiempo, empezó un grupo de _school idols_ con dos de sus amigas para intentar que Otonokizaka no cerrara, pero para mí, ellas estaban lejos de la imagen de _idol_ que yo tenía en la cabeza. Las fui a ver al primer concierto que hicieron y no me convencieron. Tampoco lo hicieron cuando pasaron de ser tres a ser seis. De hecho, en mi blog las critiqué abiertamente, diciendo que dejaban mucho que desear y que no eran verdaderas _idols_.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Era mi manera de pensar, pero viéndolo ahora que soy mayor, creo que también había un poco de envidia de mi parte.

\- Conque envidia.

\- Exacto, Rokuda-san. Una cosa era lo que yo decía y otra distinta eran los hechos: ellas estaban volviéndose populares y cada vez más chicas estaban interesadas en entrar a Otonokizaka. Mientras más las veía triunfar, más recordaba mi propio fracaso cuando intenté hacer lo mismo. Me preguntaba por qué a ellas les iba bien si no tenían ninguna noción de lo que hacían las _idols_ , y a mí mal cuando yo era la que tenía los conocimientos y el deseo real de ser una estrella.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ante ese escenario?

\- Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento: tratar de que se desintegraran. Me decía a mí misma que había que mantener la esencia de las _idols_ intacta y que solo disolviendo a ese grupo podría lograrlo. No me limité a escribir en mi blog, sino que después comencé a seguirlas y a decirles en su cara lo que pensaba. A pesar de eso, no cedieron y continuaron como si nada.

\- Supongo que te sentiste frustrada.

\- Frustrada y agotada. Lo increíble de todo fue que Honoka no solo continuó con el grupo, sino que quiso que me uniera a él.

\- ¿En serio pasó todo eso, Honoka? –preguntó Tsubasa mientras veía el programa.

\- Sí, y Nico-chan se comió mi comida mientras nos seguía –respondió la aludida haciendo un ligero puchero.

Tsubasa solo rio ligeramente.

\- Sabemos que al final sí te uniste y ese fue el principio de tu carrera. ¿Cómo pasó todo?

\- Me enteré de que Nozomi…

\- ¿Nozomi Tojo?

\- Sí, la misma. Bueno, como decía, me enteré de que ella les contó a Honoka y a las demás sobre lo que había ocurrido en el pasado conmigo. Resumiendo, las seis que formaban parte de μ's en ese momento presentaron una solicitud de ingreso a mi club y me invitaron a unirme formalmente a ellas. No lo podía creer.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- Ironías de la vida. Traté por todos los medios de disolver a μ's y al final terminé convirtiéndome en la séptima integrante.

En la casa que compartían ambas, Maki pensaba lo siguiente ante las palabras de su pareja:

 _\- Nico-chan, yo tampoco esperaba ser parte de_ _μ's. Rin y yo entramos por arrastre; Hanayo era la que quería ser miembro._

Desvió sus morados ojos de la pantalla por un segundo y se enfocó en la foto que estaba al lado de la de la pequeña Nico con sus padres: una en la que salían ambas abrazadas y sonriéndole a la cámara.

 _\- Pero no me arrepiento de nada_ –pensó con un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

Tras eso, volvió a concentrarse en el programa.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste?

\- ¿Te digo la verdad? Feliz, emocionada, pero trataba de actuar como siempre. Eso sí, por dentro era un torbellino: quería gritar, bailar, llorar de felicidad. Sentía que ahora sí podría convertirme en la estrella que siempre soñé.

Nico se detuvo un momento antes de decir:

\- Honoka tiene un carisma especial. Ella logra que hagas cosas que nunca harías en otras circunstancias y es un motor que nos impulsa a seguir esforzándonos. Por algo tuvimos tanto éxito.

La aludida se rascó la cabeza en casa.

\- No creí que Nico-chan pensara así de mí, jejeje.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra residencia, una peliazul resoplaba frustrada mientras se cubría casi entera con las mantas de su cama, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto. Lo que Nico había dicho sobre Honoka le traía recuerdos de algo ocurrido hacía solo unos días y que le causaba mucha vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Umi-chan? –preguntó la peligris a su lado.

\- No sé cómo lo hace Honoka, Kotori…, pero… pero… ¡Ah, no quiero ni recordarlo!

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Rin-chan?

\- No lo menciones, por favor.

En aquella ocasión, la pelijengibre había convencido a su amiga peliazul de hacer una competencia de bebida con ella, y como Umi no estaba muy habituada al alcohol, se emborrachó rápido y fue Kotori la que tuvo que conducir de vuelta a casa.

\- Mejor olvídate de lo que pasó esa vez.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría, Umi-chan? –preguntó la peligris mientras le acariciaba la pierna bajo las mantas y la miraba con ojos pícaros–. Después de eso, tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas, Kotori?

Ella solo soltó una risita.

 _\- Nunca había visto a Umi-chan así de fogosa. Ojalá actuara de esa manera más seguido._

\- Kotori, no me gusta la cara que estás poniendo.

La aludida se mantuvo tal cual.

\- Mejor sigo viendo el programa.

\- Una vez que el grupo quedó con nueve integrantes, decidimos que el siguiente paso a dar sería uno a gran escala: competiríamos en el Love Live con las mejores _school idols_ del país. Se suponía que la idea original era la que tenía Honoka: seguir entusiasmando a las chicas que nos seguían para que entraran a Otonokizaka, pero para mí era también la oportunidad de mostrar mi talento. No es porque lo diga yo, pero μ's mejoró mucho después de que me uní.

 _\- Ahí está esa tonta presumiendo otra vez_ –pensó Maki en su sofá– _, pero es así y así la quiero... Bueno, igual tiene algo de razón.  
_

\- Pero ocurrió un hecho por el que me dieron ganas de matar a Honoka.

\- ¿Eh? Y yo que pensaba que Nico-chan tenía una buena impresión de mí.

\- ¿Matarla? Supongo que en sentido figurado, Yazawa-san. ¿No es así?

\- Por supuesto, Rokuda-san. Hicimos una presentación poco antes del que sería nuestro primer Love Live, pero Honoka nos ocultó que estaba enferma y se desmayó nada más terminar. Tuvimos que renunciar a participar por su culpa.

\- Ah, conque se trataba de ese incidente –decía la pelijengibre.

\- Me habría encantado competir contigo esa vez, Honoka.

\- Bueno, ya pasó. Nico-chan estaba furiosa conmigo y por poco me golpea. Menos mal Maki-chan la detuvo.

\- Ella tiene suerte de tener a Maki-san a su lado.

\- Sí, la tiene, pero yo también, ¿sabes? –dijo la ojiazul mirando a su novia con ojos llenos de amor. Ella respondió de la misma manera.

\- Pero parece que la vida les tenía preparada una sorpresa, porque poco después de ese Love Live, se convocó a otro.

\- Cuando lo supe, no pude haberme sentido más feliz. El problema era que esto era un arma de dos filos: por un lado, podríamos ir al Love Live tras perdernos el anterior, pero por el otro, era la última oportunidad que teníamos; y cuando nos enteramos de que las reglas habían cambiado con respecto al anterior, nos dimos cuenta de que tendríamos que esforzarnos el triple para llegar al evento principal.

\- Por favor, explícale a nuestro público por qué. Sé que muchos ya están al tanto de lo que hablas, pero aclárales el panorama a aquellos que no lo sepan.

\- Con gusto, Rokuda-san. Solo permitían un grupo por zona, así que para que nosotras pudiésemos participar en el Love Live como representantes de Tokio, debíamos derrotar a A-RISE, nuestras rivales y campeonas defensoras.

\- Ni más ni menos.

\- A pesar de que nosotras ya teníamos cierta fama entre el público, las chicas de A-RISE eran el triple de famosas; no iba a ser fácil ganarles.

\- Pero aun así lo hicieron.

\- Y todo empezó en su propia escuela. Tsubasa-san le sugirió a Honoka hacer una de las presentaciones de la preselección en la azotea de UTX; ella aceptó. Cantamos _Yume no Tobira_ frente a una multitud, habían familiares y amigos nuestros ahí, y logramos no solo aplausos, sino una gran aclamación. Después en la final regional presentamos _Snow_ _halation_ con mucho éxito. Eso se tradujo en votos para μ's y en nuestra victoria sobre A-RISE. Fue así como nos convertimos en las representantes de Tokio para Love Live.

\- ¿Cuáles fueron tus sensaciones cuando supiste la noticia?

\- Me sentía en las nubes, todo por lo que había luchado se estaba haciendo realidad. Era como en mis sueños, pero lo estaba viviendo.

\- Muchos de tus fans consideran que tu participación en Love Live fue el punto de quiebre entre la chica que quería ser _school idol_ y la estrella que eres ahora. ¿Qué opinas tú?

\- Creo que es así. Poco antes del evento, habíamos decidido que μ's se disolvería una vez que las que éramos de tercero nos graduáramos, así que dimos todo de nosotras en esa actuación. Podía sentirlo todo: el aliento del público, la energía de las chicas a mí alrededor… Fue un evento mágico.

\- Tenemos imágenes de archivo de aquel Love Live, específicamente de su actuación. Por favor, señor director.

En la pantalla se veía a nueve chicas cantando y bailando en un enorme escenario. Nico no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se exhibía aquel video; muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

\- Y pensar que han pasado veinte años desde eso.

Al mismo tiempo, en las casas de las musas, las reacciones variaban entre la alegría y la nostalgia. Muchas recordaban cuando todavía eran escolares y actuaban para multitudes que las aclamaban, pero su tiempo como artistas, si bien fue divertido, había llegado a su fin hacía mucho. Solo Nico siguió una carrera por ese lado, mientras que las demás estaban dedicadas a otras cosas.

Un suceso extraño ocurrió mientras se seguían mostrando las imágenes: casi como si estuviesen en sincronía, las nueve se pusieron a cantar la canción que sonaba en la televisión al mismo tiempo. Solamente las personas que estaban con ellas en ese momento lo notaron, y en la mayoría de los casos, se trataba de otra musa.

\- Un gran momento para ti –dijo Rokuda una vez que el video terminó.

\- Uno de los mejores de mi vida.

\- Pero esto no ha terminado. Tenemos otro video de lo que pasó después. Señor director…

Las nuevas imágenes correspondían al mismo Love Live, pero una vez finalizadas todas las actuaciones.

\- Ya tenemos los resultados finales. El grupo ganador de Love Live… Quien gana esta edición de Love Live y toma el relevo de A-RISE es… ¡μ's!

Las nueve chicas comenzaron a saltar y a gritar de júbilo. Se abrazaban, lloraban de felicidad… Todo el sacrificio y los malos ratos habían valido la pena.

\- ¡De verdad quieren hacerme llorar! –decía Nico en un tono bromista mientras se secaba unas lágrimas–. Es lindo recordar esas cosas.

\- Se veía que eran un grupo muy unido.

\- Lo éramos. Teníamos nuestros roces, sobre todo al principio, pero después se dio una dinámica muy bonita entre nosotras y que siguió hasta el fin de μ's.

\- Si había tan buena relación entre ustedes, ¿por qué μ's se disolvió? ¿No plantearon la posibilidad de convertirse en profesionales como A-RISE?

\- El propósito de μ's era salvar a Otonokizaka del cierre y lo logramos. Además, ninguna de las otras chicas tenía la intención de ser profesional. Y en cuanto a por qué nos disolvimos, bueno, nuestras _kouhai_ decidieron que sin nosotras las mayores el grupo no sería lo mismo: para ellas, μ's era algo que solo nos pertenecía a las nueve y que no podría vivirse igual si Eli, Nozomi y yo no estábamos.

\- ¿Y sigues teniendo contacto con ellas actualmente?

\- Sí, con todas.

\- ¿Con todas?

\- Con todas. Como estamos ocupadas con nuestros respectivos trabajos, no nos juntamos tan frecuentemente, pero siempre estamos al tanto de lo que les pasa a las demás. La última vez que nos reunimos las nueve no fue hace mucho, eso sí. Fue para el cumpleaños de Rin.

\- Lo pasamos muy bien ese día, ¿verdad, Kayo-chin? Creo que el que todas vinieran fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude tener, nya –decía una alegre pelinaranja en el living de su casa.

\- Tuve suerte de lograr reunirlas, Rin-chan. Ya sabes lo ocupadas que están.

\- ¡Por eso amo a mi Kayo-chin, nya!

\- ¡R-Rin-chan!

\- ¿Podrías… darme un beso? –preguntó Rin con ojos suplicantes.

Hanayo no pudo decirle que no. Los labios de ambas se fundieron en un tierno beso.

\- Te amo, Kayo-chin.

\- Yo también te amo, Rin-chan.

Mientras tanto, en otra casa:

 _\- ¿Por qué tuvo que mencionar el cumpleaños de Rin? Se me viene a la cabeza esa competencia de bebidas otra vez._

\- Como ya lo mencioné, al principio consideraba que las chicas eran un montón de aficionadas que se dedicaba a desprestigiar a las _idols_ , pero mientras más las iba conociendo, más importantes se volvían para mí. Ahora son parte de mi familia y mi vida no sería la misma sin ellas.

Las ocho musas que veían la televisión se sintieron conmovidas por las palabras de su amiga.

\- ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirles?

\- De hecho, sí. ¿Cuál es mi cámara?

\- Esa de ahí.

Nico se puso en posición y dijo lo siguiente:

\- Chicas, sé que están viendo el programa. Seré breve: si no las hubiera conocido, nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos. Gracias por brindarme su apoyo, su cariño y su amistad. Parte de mi éxito es suyo también. Las quiero a todas.

\- Nicocchi, de verdad quieres hacernos llorar –decía Nozomi limpiándose las lágrimas–. Elicchi, ¿no te sientes orgullosa? Nuestra pequeña Nicocchi ha crecido mucho.

\- Nunca pensé que Nico nos daría las gracias por su éxito, Nozomi. No hay duda, ha madurado.

\- Todas lo hemos hecho, algunas más que otras.

En otro lugar de Tokio:

\- ¡Sabía que Nico-chan me quería, Tsu-chan! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Y en otro distinto:

 _\- Yo también te amo, Nico-chan. Ojalá llegues pronto a casa._

\- Estoy seguro de que tus sentimientos hacia ellas llegaron con éxito, Yazawa-san.

\- Yo sé que sí, Rokuda-san. Yo sé que sí.

\- Una vez que te graduaste, tu carrera se disparó.

\- Exactamente. Con la fama que obtuve tras el Love Live, logré firmar mi primer contrato con una agencia. A partir de ahí, empecé a aparecer en todos lados: programas de televisión, comerciales, anuncios publicitarios en la calle… Grabé mi primer disco e inclusive participé en una serie de televisión en este mismo canal.

\- Lo recordamos todos, _Una detective en uniforme_. De hecho, tenemos un video con una escena de ese programa.

\- ¿Más videos? –preguntó Nico con alegría.

\- Así es. Por favor, señor director.

Una Nico de unos veintitantos años interactuaba en la escena con su coprotagonista masculino, pero si bien existía un coqueteo entre ambos, no iba más allá.

\- El papel de "Mirai" significó mucho en tu carrera.

\- Sí, fue mi primer gran personaje e hizo que el público conociera mis dotes actorales. Fue muy divertido grabar esa serie, y es que lo tenía todo: buenos guiones, un gran elenco, un muy buen equipo detrás de cámara… Lo pasé genial.

\- Después de eso, te hemos visto en más roles, principalmente en series, pero también en películas.

\- Tengo una amplia filmografía a esta altura de mi vida: _Kitsune_ , _La suerte del conejo_ , _El brillo de la luciérnaga_ y muchas películas más.

\- En muchas de ellas has participado con Akio Kusakabe-san, tu coprotagonista en _Una detective en uniforme_.

\- Él es un muy buen amigo.

\- Veamos qué dijo sobre ti, porque conversó con nuestro reportero.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años apareció en la pantalla.

\- Recuerdo que el primer pensamiento que tuve sobre Nico fue lo linda y frágil que me parecía. Tuvimos muy buena química en la serie que protagonizamos y desde entonces hemos sido muy buenos amigos y colegas.

Nico asentía.

\- Lo más curioso de haber conocido a Nico fue que, gracias a ella, conocí a alguien muy especial. Después de que rechazó mi confesión, me dijo para animarme: "Parece que cierta maquillista tiene interés en ti. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?". Le hice caso y ahora esa maquillista y yo estamos felizmente casados.

La pelinegra se reía ligeramente.

\- Nico, te deseo todo el éxito del mundo porque no solo eres una gran profesional, sino también una gran persona. Un abrazo y nos estamos viendo.

El video llegó a su fin.

\- Nunca había escuchado eso de que Kusakabe-san se casó gracias a ti, Yazawa-san. Toda una cupido.

\- Bueno, un poco… Él se me declaró poco después de que terminamos _Una detective en uniforme_ , pero yo lo rechacé. A pesar de todo, como era un buen chico y no quería verlo decaído, decidí ayudarlo a que se olvidara de mí y buscara el amor con alguien más, y yo había oído lo de la maquillista en los pasillos del canal. La jugada me resultó.

\- Te ligaron mucho con varios hombres del espectáculo en su momento, no solo con Kusakabe-san. El rumor más famoso te vinculaba a un cantante que se estaba haciendo conocido por la misma época que tú.

\- Ya sabes cómo es la prensa de espectáculos. Era casi una obligación emparejarme con un chico superestrella aun si no lo conocía.

\- Pero tú acallaste todos los rumores con esto.

Un nuevo video estaba a punto de exhibirse, en el que una Nico veinteañera se encontraba en una rueda de prensa frente a un sinnúmero de micrófonos.

\- La razón por la que convoqué a esta rueda de prensa es la siguiente.

El video se cortó antes de terminar.

\- Esto es parte de lo que se viene en el siguiente bloque del programa, pero como adelanto podemos decir que ese día nos enteramos de que, si bien tus compañeras de μ's eran cercanas a ti, una de ellas era mucho más cercana que las demás.

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- De esto y más cuando volvamos con _Noche estrellada_.

* * *

 **Volvemos después de estos comerciales.**

 **Ya vamos por la mitad de esta breve historia. En el próximo capítulo, Nico hablará sobre su relación con Maki. Manténganse sintonizados.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	3. Maki

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Ha terminado la tanda comercial y empieza el tercer bloque de _Noche estrellada_. En esta ocasión, Nico se enfoca en su relación con Maki. ¿Qué dirá al respecto? Lo sabremos ahora.**

* * *

 **Maki**

\- Estamos de vuelta con _Noche estrellada_ y con nuestra invitada, Nico Yazawa-san. Yazawa-san, en el bloque anterior mostramos parte de un video que cambió radicalmente todo lo que pensaba y decía la prensa de espectáculos sobre ti. Señor director, ponga el video de nuevo, por favor.

Las imágenes volvieron a mostrarse, esta vez sin interrupciones.

\- La razón por la que convoqué a esta rueda de prensa es la siguiente. Durante mucho tiempo, los medios de comunicación han tratado de averiguar detalles sobre mi vida privada y me han inventado romances con muchos hombres que han colaborado conmigo en uno u otro ámbito o con algún famosillo del momento. He decidido revelar la verdad para ver si así dejan de falsearla: primero, mi supuesto "novio", ese cantante que está sonando tanto en las radios, es alguien que ni siquiera conozco, así que no sé por qué me relacionan con él; y segundo…

La Nico del video hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

\- … Lo segundo es que ya llevo ocho años de relación con alguien, y ese alguien es mujer.

A las palabras de la pelinegra le siguieron incontables murmullos de los periodistas y flashes de las cámaras fotográficas.

\- Así es, la famosa _idol_ Nico Yazawa es lesbiana.

El video se detuvo en ese momento.

\- En su momento, el tema de tu homosexualidad causó un enorme revuelo. Muchos te veían casi como la novia ideal para cualquier hombre, y de repente viniste, dijiste una verdad que para la mayoría era insospechada y la visión de muchos sobre ti cambió. ¿Dimensionaste bien las consecuencias que tendría una revelación así antes de convocar esa rueda de prensa?

\- Sí lo hice. Fue algo que conversé con mi pareja en ese momento. Sabía que habría gente que dejaría de seguirme por mi lesbianismo, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi relación solo para mantener esa imagen que muchos tenían de mí. A ella, los rumores la estaban afectando mucho y tuvimos unas cuantas discusiones por eso, así que al final decidí dar el paso y asumir mi sexualidad ante el público.

\- ¿Alguien más sabía de tu homosexualidad antes de aquel evento?

\- Solo gente cercana: mi familia, la familia de ella y las chicas de μ's.

\- Volvemos a μ's, porque, como adelantamos, tu novia resultó ser una de tus compañeras de grupo, Maki Nishikino-san.

\- Mi tomatito –dijo Nico tan bajo que no se escuchó al aire. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

\- Tú nunca mencionaste su nombre en la rueda de prensa, pero los periodistas comenzaron a seguirte para saber quién era la mujer con la que salías.

\- Sí. A pesar de haber sido parte de μ's, Maki-chan no es una persona muy amiga de las cámaras ni de la prensa de farándula. En eso es distinta a mí. Tratamos de mantener nuestra relación en secreto lo más que pudimos no solo por mí, sino también por el peso que tiene el apellido Nishikino en este país. No quería arruinar la reputación de la familia de Maki-chan.

\- Eso porque la familia Nishikino es dueña de un prestigioso hospital y pertenece a la élite japonesa, ¿no es así?

\- Exactamente. Fue uno de los _paparazzi_ que menos me agrada el que descubrió su identidad… De todas formas, en el mundo del espectáculo no se puede ocultar mucho: tarde o temprano la gente se habría enterado de que ella era mi pareja.

\- Tenemos la foto que reveló que ustedes estaban saliendo. Señor director…

La fotografía mostraba a una Nico de veinticinco años besándose con una Maki de veintitrés. Ambas llevaban lentes de sol.

En su casa, Maki se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. A pesar del paso del tiempo, todavía sentía vergüenza de ver esa foto.

\- Se puede ver el amor entre ustedes en la imagen.

\- Yo creo que nos amamos más ahora que ya tenemos más edad y somos más maduras.

 _\- Opino igual_ –pensaba la pelirroja en casa.

\- Sabemos que el tema de que las _idols_ tengan pareja es muy controversial en nuestro país, prácticamente un tabú. ¿Cómo calificas la reacción de tus fans cuando la noticia de que estabas saliendo con Nishikino-san se hizo pública?

\- Fue muy positiva en general. Ya había perdido unos cuantos fans cuando revelé mi homosexualidad, pero los que siguieron apoyándome me felicitaron y decían que ella y yo hacíamos una linda pareja. Hasta el día de hoy me lo dicen.

\- Hubo un hecho muy curioso después de que salió a la luz tu romance con Nishikino-san, y es lo que pasó con tus excompañeras de μ's.

\- Terminó siendo un efecto dominó. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero volteé la primera ficha.

\- Los periodistas fueron a entrevistar a Umi Sonoda-san, quien actualmente es una reconocida escritora, sobre sus impresiones acerca de la relación entre ustedes dos. ¿Y qué descubrieron? Que tú no eras la única integrante del grupo con una orientación sexual distinta.

\- Umi me reclamó después por eso.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Yo no tengo nada que ver con la prensa de farándula y terminé siendo la comidilla de las revistas de espectáculo durante semanas –se quejaba la peliazul en su hogar.

\- Ya, ya, Umi-chan, ya pasó –la calmaba Kotori.

\- Para los que no lo sepan, Umi Sonoda-san fue captada de la mano en esa oportunidad con Kotori Minami-san, famosa diseñadora de modas y también parte de μ's.

\- Y después fueron descubriendo a las demás. Las que más repercusión tuvimos fuimos Umi, Kotori, Eli, Maki-chan y yo, eso sin contar a Honoka, que llamó la atención por ser la novia de la líder de A-RISE.

\- Justamente el grupo rival.

\- Eso alimentó el morbo de los periodistas. Aclaro desde ya que nosotras con A-RISE éramos rivales, no enemigas, así que un romance entre una de un grupo y una del otro no era algo descabellado.

Muchas de las amigas de Nico asentían en sus hogares.

\- Volviendo contigo y Nishikino-san, hay muchas cosas que nos gustaría saber. A grandes rasgos, estamos enterados de que ustedes se conocieron en la preparatoria y que ambas fueron parte de μ's, pero quisiéramos que nos detallaras cómo es que ustedes dos llegaron a ser pareja, en especial viniendo de ambientes tan disímiles.

\- Tú lo dijiste, Rokuda-san: veníamos de ambientes disímiles. Yo era una chica humilde que pasaba penurias económicas y ella, la hija de dos médicos prestigiosos y heredera de un enorme hospital. Pensándolo infantilmente, lo nuestro se parece muchos a esos viejos cuentos de hadas.

\- ¿Y el suyo fue un flechazo instantáneo como en esos cuentos?

\- Para nada. Aunque muchos de mis fans puedan sorprenderse con esto, Maki-chan y yo éramos las que más peleábamos en μ's. Discutíamos por cualquier cosa y siempre nos decíamos insultos, aunque nada realmente muy serio. Más aún, esa canción que cantábamos juntas, _Zurui yo Magnetic today_ , surgió justamente por esas discusiones.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, esa canción habla también de sentimientos encontrados. ¿Era así en tu caso?

\- En su momento sí. Creo que debería partir por el principio.

\- Adelante.

\- Como te dije en el bloque anterior, al principio yo era muy crítica de μ's. Para entonces, Maki-chan ya era parte del grupo. Cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé en lo linda que era físicamente, pero cuando comencé a conocerla, creí que nunca nos íbamos a llevar bien.

\- ¿Por?

\- Las dos teníamos personalidades fuertes y era frecuente que tuviéramos opiniones distintas respecto a temas importantes. Por eso discutíamos tanto, aunque las nuestras eran más como discusiones de niñas que no duraban demasiado.

\- Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. ¿En qué momento esas peleas pasaron a ser algo distinto?

\- No puedo indicarte con exactitud un momento específico, pero sí puedo decirte que en un punto me hice aficionada a molestar a Maki-chan. Me parecía adorable ver su rostro cuando se avergonzaba.

Hubo risas en cuatro de los hogares de las musas. En el quinto, por otra parte, una avergonzada pelirroja se cubría la cabeza con su manta por la vergüenza.

 _\- ¡Nico-chan, eso se va a ver en televisión nacional!_

\- Maki-chan y yo nos fuimos volviendo más cercanas a medida que pasábamos más tiempo juntas. Aunque suene irónico, parece que mientras más discutíamos, más nos uníamos. Me di cuenta de que me había hecho una impresión equivocada de ella: su carácter difícil era porque antes de juntarse con nosotras era una chica muy solitaria, ya que en realidad era una persona amable y cariñosa que buscaba comprensión y un lugar al cual pertenecer. Eventualmente, me fui sintiendo atraída por ella y aunque traté de ocultárselo a las demás, todas terminaron dándose cuenta de mis sentimientos: buscaba maneras de quedarme a solas con ella, le hablaba de una forma distinta que a las otras e incluso iniciaba discusiones con ella solo para captar su atención; quería que solo me viera a mí.

 _\- Nico-chan, yo también pude conocerte más allá de esa imagen de chica presumida e irritante que siempre mostrabas en nuestros días de escuela: eres una mujer encantadora y cualquier chica querría estar contigo si te conociera… Y a decir verdad, yo también trataba de que me prestaras atención._

\- Parece que de verdad te gustaba mucho.

\- Cuando no me hablaba o no se peleaba conmigo, sentía que me hacía falta algo. Nuestra canción característica surgió en esa época.

\- ¿Y cuál de las dos dio el paso decisivo?

\- Ella.

En casa, Maki recordaba cuando le dijo a Nico en la playa que μ's no sería lo mismo sin ella, pero sabía que su novia se refería a otro evento.

\- Yo pensaba que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, pero el día de mi graduación de preparatoria, después de todo lo que tenía que ver con la ceremonia, Maki-chan me pidió que la acompañara porque quería decirme algo importante. Recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa porque no tenía la menor idea de qué quería tratar conmigo. El punto es que me llevó a la parte de atrás de la escuela, donde no había nadie… –Nico parecía especialmente feliz de contar aquellos hechos– y me robó un beso.

La pelirroja lo recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior: por un tema de orgullo, no quería reconocer frente a las demás sus sentimientos por su _senpai_ , pero no pudo contenerse de decirle lo que sentía sobre un μ's sin las de tercero en ese viaje a la playa; y después, sabiendo que Nico dejaría la escuela y no podría seguir viéndola como antes, decidió dar el gran salto.

\- De seguro Maki-chan pensó que iba a rechazarla, porque se escapó antes de que pudiera decirle algo. No fue hasta la semana siguiente que le dije que yo sentía lo mismo por ella. A partir de ahí empezamos una relación formal.

\- Debiste sentirte muy feliz cuando ella mostró tener sentimientos por ti.

\- La palabra "feliz" se queda corta. Es que nunca me lo esperé; pensaba que era un amor unilateral. Lo bueno es que todas las chicas de μ's nos felicitaron cuando se enteraron de lo nuestro y nos dieron su apoyo. Bueno, ellas ya se habían dado cuenta, como te dije anteriormente.

\- ¿Y cómo cambiaron las cosas después de que ella y tú empezaron su noviazgo?

\- Las dos tratábamos de ser más honestas con la otra y de discutir menos, no siempre con buenos resultados. En general, salvo por el hecho de que éramos novias, nuestra relación no cambió mucho al principio. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto desde afuera seguramente no nos habría dado más de dos o tres meses… y el hecho es que ya llevamos juntas veinte años.

 _\- Veinte maravillosos años_ –pensó Maki con satisfacción.

\- Mucho tiempo.

\- Y planeo que sea mucho más, de preferencia hasta que la muerte nos separe.

\- ¿Siguen teniendo esas discusiones que nos comentabas?

\- Ya casi nunca. A veces surge una que otra, pero son por cosas tan pequeñas y tan tontas que se solucionan rápido y terminamos riéndonos de ellas.

\- ¿Cuál fue la fórmula que encontraron para evitar las peleas fuertes?

\- Aprendimos que a veces hay que ceder. Como ambas éramos muy orgullosas, más que ahora, nos costó mucho, pero la relación lo valía. En la actualidad, cada vez que paramos con esas discusiones tontas que te mencioné antes y dejamos de reírnos, nos decimos "Te amo".

\- Cuando empezaron su noviazgo, ¿cómo se lo tomaron las familias de ambas?

\- La mía muy bien. Maki-chan ya había ido a mi casa antes de que empezáramos nuestra relación y mis hermanos la adoraron desde el primer momento. Imagínate lo felices que se pusieron cuando supieron que éramos novias: mis hermanas ya hablaban de boda.

Las musas se reían por los comentarios de Nico.

\- Mi mamá tampoco tuvo problemas. Hasta el día de hoy comenta la hermosa pareja que hacemos, igual que mis fans.

\- ¿Y la familia Nishikino?

\- Ellos al principio no lo aceptaron. En mi caso, de los cuatro hermanos yo era la única homosexual y eso nunca fue un tema; pero en el caso de Maki-chan, ella es hija única y sus padres esperaban que eventualmente se casara y les diera un nieto que heredara el hospital en el futuro. Tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para demostrar que valía la pena como pareja de su hija.

\- ¿Y crees que te resultó?

\- Supongo que sí. Ahora me llevo bien con ellos.

\- Quién mejor para responder que la misma señora Nishikino.

\- ¡¿Hablaron con mi suegra?! –preguntó Nico sorprendida.

\- Lo hicimos, y esto fue lo que nos dijo.

La imagen de una mujer muy parecida a Maki, solo que mayor y con algunas canas, se mostró en la pantalla.

\- Al principio no nos agradaba Nico-san. Pensábamos que era una mala influencia para Maki y que la estaba confundiendo con respecto a su sexualidad, pero después nos dimos cuenta de la excelente persona que es y de lo mucho que quiere a nuestra hija. Ella nos dijo cuando nos enteramos de su relación: "Les demostraré que puedo ser la nuera ideal" y nosotros no le hicimos caso por el hecho de ser lesbiana… Nos ganó.

Nico sonreía por las palabras de la mamá de su novia.

\- Nico-san, sigue cuidando de mi hija como hasta ahora. Ojalá algún día tú y Maki nos den nietos. Un saludo y mucho éxito en lo que venga.

\- Esa era la madre de Maki Nishikino-san, para todos nuestros televidentes.

\- Mi querida suegra.

\- ¿En serio te costó tanto ganártelos?

\- En serio. Como la gente en su casa puede suponer, los Nishikino son una de esas familias chapadas a la antigua, así que la homosexualidad no era bien vista por ellos en su momento. Tuve que demostrarles que mi homosexualidad y la de Maki-chan era solo una parte de nosotras y no lo que nos define. Eso sí, con mi suegra me resultó más fácil que con mi suegro.

\- Puedo notar que los tratas de suegros a pesar de que tú y Nishikino-san no están casadas. Como sabes, el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo aún no es legal en Japón, pero se está discutiendo en la Dieta y tiene grandes posibilidades de ser ley en un tiempo más. ¿Te gustaría casarte?

\- Sí me gustaría. Es algo que Maki-chan y yo hemos conversado varias veces y de verdad quisiera dar ese paso. De hecho, voy a revelar una exclusiva en este programa.

Rokuda parecía especialmente interesado en lo que la ojirrubí diría. En su hogar, por otra parte, Maki ya intuía qué diría.

 _\- Nico-chan, sabes que estuve de acuerdo con lo que estás a punto de hacer. Es un gran paso y no hay vuelta atrás._

Nico extendió su mano izquierda y la mostró a la cámara. Lucía un elegante anillo.

\- Maki-chan y yo nos casamos simbólicamente hace siete años.

La cara del entrevistador, y posiblemente la de mucha gente en sus casas, era de total y absoluta sorpresa. En lo que respecta a las musas, ellas ya lo sabían: todas estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia; más aún, Nozomi fue quien las casó.

\- No sé qué decir, Yazawa-san. Realmente me has impactado con la noticia.

\- Esto fue algo que discutimos con Maki-chan. Creo que contarlo es un paso en la dirección correcta.

La pelirroja, por su parte, echó un rápido vistazo a su dedo. Tenía un anillo a juego con el de Nico.

\- Decidimos realizar la ceremonia meses después de que dejé de ser _idol_. Para entonces yo tenía 30 y ella 28.

\- ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para contarlo?

\- Porque ambas sentimos que ahora era el momento adecuado. En ese entonces, la noticia de mi retiro como _idol_ todavía era muy fresca y no quería tener a toda la prensa encima de mí preguntándome de uno u otro tema; incluso las estrellas tenemos cosas que no queremos revelar de buenas a primeras. Mis fans –dijo dirigiéndose a la cámara–, ahora ya lo saben. Aunque no sea de manera oficial, Maki-chan es mi esposa.

Rokuda aprovechó la intervención de Nico para calmarse un poco y retomar la entrevista.

\- Volviendo con el tema del matrimonio homosexual formal, ¿no han pensado en hacerlo en el extranjero, en algún país donde sea legal?

\- Podríamos hacerlo, pero somos japonesas y queremos casarnos en nuestro país. Espero que la ley sea aprobada.

La pelinegra volvió a mirar la cámara.

\- Maki-chan, cuando el matrimonio gay sea legal en Japón, quiero casarme contigo. Sé que simbólicamente ya somos un matrimonio, pero me encantaría que oficialmente fueras mi mujer.

\- Yo también quiero que seas la mía, tonta –decía la ojimorada al otro lado de la pantalla. Sollozaba un poco.

\- ¿Y qué hay sobre los hijos? Tu suegra mencionó que quería tener nietos. ¿Es tema?

\- Obviamente no podemos tenerlos por nuestra cuenta, pero lo hemos conversado. A nuestra edad y con lo ocupadas que estamos, no creo que un bebé sea lo recomendable, pero quizás sí adoptar a un niño más grande.

\- O sea que prefieren la adopción.

\- Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que nos permitan casarnos legalmente.

\- ¿Tú y Nishikino-san se sienten preparadas para todo lo que implica tener un hijo?

\- Yo sí me he mentalizado. Espero que Maki-chan también; sus padres de verdad quieren herederos y mis hermanos, que les dé sobrinos.

 _\- Nico-chan, no sé si estoy preparada para ser madre…, pero quiero intentarlo. He conversado mucho con mi mamá, con la tuya y con tus hermanas para saber qué debo hacer. No quiero arruinarlo._

\- Cambiando de tema, algo que te caracteriza, y posiblemente por eso mi impresión de hace un rato, es que eres una persona muy activa en las redes sociales y sueles subir fotos tuyas con Nishikino-san. Señor director…

Una selección de fotografías de ambas se exhibía en la pantalla. En la mayoría salían radiantes, felices y mostrando su amor sin tapujos.

\- Aunque su expresión diga lo contrario, a Maki-chan no le gusta mucho que suba fotos de nosotras a Internet, pero a mí me gusta compartir mi felicidad con mis fans. Mira, esa es del primer viaje que hicimos las dos solas. Fuimos a Bali esa vez.

Una foto en particular capturó la atención de Rokuda: ambas chicas, aún en sus veinte, caminaban por una alfombra roja tomadas de la mano y entrelazando los dedos. Las dos lucían elegantes vestidos de gala y estaban cuidadosamente peinadas.

\- Esa foto que se está mostrando ahora en particular marcó un antes y un después en tu vida: fue la primera aparición pública que tuvieron Nishikino-san y tú después de aquella conferencia de prensa.

\- Así es, esa era una entrega de premios a lo mejor de la música en Japón. Muchos de mis fanáticos nos aplaudieron cuando nos vieron pasar por la alfombra roja y hasta pidieron que nos besáramos. Maki-chan estaba algo nerviosa ante tanta exposición y yo trataba de calmarla porque me estaba apretando la mano muy fuerte.

\- Tenemos un video de eso. Señor director…

Las chicas aparecían en el video caminando frente a una multitud que las aclamaba. Llegado un momento, ambas detuvieron su andar y se pusieron frente a frente, tras lo cual Nico se puso en puntas de pie, tomó el rostro de Maki y le dio un corto pero romántico beso mientras el público gritaba eufórico.

\- Es lindo recordar esas cosas –comentó la pelinegra.

\- Dijiste antes que la mayoría de tus seguidores se tomaron bien tu relación cuando la hiciste pública, y eso se ve en el video, pero quisiera saber cómo se lo tomó la industria.

\- Hubo de todo en ese aspecto. Algunos de mis colegas como Akio lo aceptaron; pero, por ejemplo, otro actor con el que solía trabajar mucho y que también estaba interesado en mí, no diré su nombre porque ya no aparece en los medios, intentó que me separara de Maki-chan y empezara una relación con él. Como yo nunca le correspondí, se quejó y me preguntó furioso qué tenía que hacer para captar mi interés. Le respondí: "Primero, tienes que ser mujer". Nunca más volvió a fastidiarme.

\- Nos enteramos de que renunciaste a tu primera agencia por causa de Nishikino-san. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Puede decirse, pero eso se produjo antes de la conferencia de prensa. La razón real de mi renuncia fue porque no me dejaban ir a la graduación de Maki-chan. Obviamente, yo no les había comentado sobre ella por el tema de que en ese entonces yo era una _idol_ , pero me molestó que no pudieran darme un solo día libre para estar con ella, en especial en un evento tan importante. Por eso renuncié.

\- ¿Pudiste asistir a la graduación?

\- Sí fui, y no solo yo: todas las chicas de μ's que ya se habían graduado lo hicieron. Junto con Maki-chan se graduaron Rin y Hanayo, así que no podíamos estar ausentes. Por suerte no tuve problemas en la siguiente graduación, cuando Maki-chan se recibió como doctora en la universidad.

\- Se ve que desde hace tiempo tienen una relación muy sólida. ¿Cómo lo hacen para mantenerla a pesar de los años y de la exigencia de las carreras de ambas?

\- La clave está en los detalles: mantenerse en contacto incluso cuando la distancia nos separa, pequeños gestos románticos de tanto en tanto, conversar sobre nuestra vida diaria… Cuando nuestros horarios coinciden, tratamos de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible juntas y hacemos cosas de cuando éramos más jóvenes, en especial tener pequeñas citas: ayudan a mantener la llama del amor viva.

Las musas restantes estaban de acuerdo. Todas sus relaciones tenían más o menos el mismo tiempo que la de la pelirroja y la pelinegra y solían hacer lo mismo para que el amor siguiera intacto.

\- Volviendo a tu carrera, ¿es verdad que tu relación con Nishikino-san influyó mucho en los roles que elegías?

\- Honestamente, sí. Amor, perdóname por lo que voy a decir –dijo mirando a la cámara en pose de súplica–, pero la verdad es que ella es muy celosa y no le gustaba que coqueteara con mis colegas en pantalla. Por lo mismo, buscaba papeles en los que no tuviera que besarme con nadie. Podía hacer un personaje heterosexual, pero siempre manteniendo cierta distancia. Esa es la razón por la que jamás hubo besos en _Una detective en uniforme_ , a pesar de que mi personaje estaba enamorado del de Akio.

Maki recordó lo molesta que se ponía cuando leía los guiones que traía Nico a casa y que muchas veces incluían escenas de besos, y si bien Nico no se oponía a ellas, tenía que pedirles a los directores que las modificaran para no molestar a su novia.

 _\- El imbécil del que habló Nico-chan hace rato y que quiso quitármela intentó aprovecharse de ella en una escena de esas. Menos mal la modificaron antes de grabar._

\- Pero a pesar de eso, Nishikino-san sí te ayudado en lo que se refiere a tu faceta como cantante.

\- Sí. Aun con todo lo que tiene que hacer en el hospital, Maki-chan sigue siendo muy aficionada a la música. En mi época de _idol_ , compuso un par de canciones que suenan hasta el día de hoy, pero no fue hasta que empecé como cantante regular que retomó con fuerza el asunto de la composición.

\- Para los que no lo sepan, Nishikino-san era la compositora de μ's.

\- Y Umi era nuestra letrista. Retomando el hilo, es en esta etapa que hemos trabajado juntas más a menudo. Todas las canciones de _Akaguro_ , el disco que estoy promocionando ahora, las compuso ella. No puedo estar más satisfecha con el resultado.

\- Detente ahí por ahora. De tu carrera en la actualidad y de tu nuevo disco hablaremos a la vuelta de estos comerciales. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Por mí no hay problema.

\- No se despeguen de su pantalla. Ya volvemos con el último bloque de _Noche estrellada_.

* * *

 **Regresamos después de estos comerciales.**

 **Con el siguiente capítulo concluye el programa. Espérenlo con ansias.**

 **Solo por si acaso: la Dieta es el nombre del parlamento japonés.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y dejar su review.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	4. Cierre

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Así como este 2017, esta historia** ** **(o programa de televisión, que cada uno lo vea como quiera)** también llega a su fin. Sin más preámbulos, lo** ** **s dejo con el último capítulo. Ojalá sea de su agrado.  
****

 ** **Fin de la pausa comercial.****

* * *

 **Cierre**

\- Estamos de vuelta con la última parte de _Noche estrellada_ y con nuestra invitada, Nico Yazawa-san. Yazawa-san, en lo que nos queda de programa, queremos enfocarnos rápidamente en tu carrera en la actualidad. Aquí en mis manos tengo una copia de tu último disco, _Akaguro_ , que es el que estás promocionando en estos momentos.

\- Siento que este el mejor disco que he grabado hasta el momento. Todos mis trabajos han sido importantes para mí, pero me he identificado más con este que con los demás.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que dijiste antes de comerciales, el hecho de que Nishikino-san compuso todas las canciones?

\- Bueno…, sí. Llevamos veinte años siendo pareja; ella ya sabe qué me gusta cantar y qué trato de expresar en mis canciones. No quiero desmerecer lo que mi equipo hace por mí, pero los temas que ella compone siempre tienen algo distinto que los hace más especiales, y no soy la única que ama lo que hace: mis fans también. Al menos eso dicen las listas musicales.

Maki sabía de lo que hablaba su novia: cada vez que ambas revisaban las revistas y las listas con las canciones más escuchadas, las que componía la pelirroja siempre estaban al tope. No siempre pasaba eso con los sencillos de la ojirrubí, aunque todo el tiempo estaban entre los diez primeros.

Fue entonces que llegaron recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos de la primera canción que compuso exclusivamente para su pequeña amada, en una época en la que su relación todavía no era pública:

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a cantar una canción original por fin?_

 _\- Esa es la idea, pero todas las maquetas que me presentaron no tienen nada que ver conmigo._

 _\- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?_

 _\- Maki-chan, quiero pedirte que seas tú quien componga mi primera canción._

 _\- Nico-chan, sabes que los estudios me consumen mucho tiempo. No creo que pueda ayudarte._

 _\- Por favor, sé que sigues haciéndote un espacio para tocar el piano todos los días._

 _\- No sé de qué hablas, Nico-chan._

 _\- Por favor, Maki-chan. Si lo haces, te daré un beso._

 _\- No sería ninguna novedad; tú me besas todo el tiempo._

 _\- Por favor, ¿sí?_

\- … _No me mires con esos ojos._

 _\- Maki-chan…_

\- … _¡Ay, está bien, está bien! ¡Te compondré una canción!_

 _\- Gracias, Maki-chan. Eres la mejor…, después de la gran Nico Nii, por supuesto._

 _\- Ahora entiendo lo que siente Umi cuando Kotori trata de convencerla de hacer algo._

 _\- ¿Dijiste algo?_

 _\- No, no, nada. Llamaré a Umi para que me ayude con la letra, ¿está bien? Solo espero que no esté muy ocupada._

 _\- Maki-chan…_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- Te amo._

 _\- Yo también te amo._

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _\- Mejor sigo viendo el programa. Tengo que estar pendiente de todo lo que Nico-chan diga._

\- Sé que las canciones del disco están sonando fuerte en la radio, en especial _Amejisuto_ , la primera canción revelada.

\- Tenemos entendido que vas a iniciar pronto una gira para promocionar el disco. Dinos si es cierto.

\- Sí, es cierto. La próxima semana voy a estar en Sapporo dando un concierto. Va a ser el inicio de una gira nacional. Todas las fechas van a estar publicadas en mi página web, y también voy a estar recordándolas en mis redes sociales. Espero verlos en los shows –dijo esto último mirando a la cámara.

\- ¿Posibilidades de una gira internacional?

\- Está en veremos. Me gustaría una, pero siempre y cuando no sea muy cercana al final de la gira nacional; no me gusta que Maki-chan pase mucho tiempo sola.

La ojimorada estaba de acuerdo. A ella tampoco le gustaba que Nico estuviera lejos de ella por demasiado tiempo. El celular e Internet solían ser las maneras que tenían para mantenerse en contacto cuando la pelinegra tenía que viajar a otra ciudad, pero eso no se comparaba con la cercanía y el estar juntas. No obstante, ambas habían aceptado vivir así; después de todo, la pelinegra siempre quiso ser una artista de renombre y la pelirroja la apoyaba en su sueño. De todas formas, cuando sus días libres coincidían, prácticamente no se despegaban la una de la otra.

Mientras tanto, en otra casa:

\- Me consta que lo que dice Nicocchi es verdad. Cuando inició con las giras, solía llamarme mucho por lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio? No lo sabía, Nozomi.

\- ¿No te lo había contado? Qué raro, Elicchi, estaba segura de que sí. Bueno, el asunto es el siguiente: en aquellos días, Nicocchi me contaba que conversaba con Maki-chan cada vez que salía de Tokio por alguna gira y actuaba como siempre cuando hablaba con ella, pero después me llamaba llorando a mí y me decía cuánto la extrañaba.

\- Ya veo… En todo caso, no me sorprende: Nico en el fondo es muy romántica.

\- Ahora es más romántica que presumida, pero lo que te estoy contando es de cuando era más joven, de la época en la que su relación con Maki-chan todavía era un secreto.

\- Nico ha cambiado mucho.

\- Sí. No es que ahora no extrañe a Maki-chan cada vez que tiene hacer _tours_ , pero ya no se comporta como en ese entonces. Que haya más formas de comunicarse también ayuda.

Volviendo con el programa, Rokuda hacía una nueva pregunta:

\- Ahora estás en una etapa muy exitosa de tu carrera, pero viendo hacia atrás, ¿cómo consideras tu transición de _idol_ a cantante regular?

\- Difícil al principio. Para mis fans más antiguos, el hecho de que dejara de ser _idol_ les chocó un poco, y para otras personas, que cambiara el rumbo les pareció poco menos que una desfachatez. Como comenté en el bloque anterior, yo ya tenía 30 años en ese entonces: a esa edad, seguir como _idol_ no habría sido lo más conveniente para mi carrera: primero, había roto el código no escrito de las _idols_ acerca de las relaciones de pareja; segundo, mi cuerpo ya no respondía como antes. No es que me hubiese convertido en una mujer demacrada, pero ya no tenía tanta agilidad ni energía como cuando era más joven.

\- ¿Cómo se tomó tu círculo cercano tu decisión?

\- Maki-chan se lo tomó muy bien. Creo que en el fondo no quería que me expusiera tanto. De hecho, fue ella la que me sugirió cambiar mi enfoque artístico; sabe cuánto amo estar en un escenario y hacer feliz a la gente con lo que hago, y ella no quería convertirse en un obstáculo en ese sentido.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu familia y tus amigas de μ's?

\- Mi familia fue más reacia a mi decisión de dejar el mundo de las _idols_ , o más bien mis hermanos. Ellos seguían viéndome como a la gran _idol_ y les costó mucho empezar a verme de otra manera. Por otro lado, las chicas de μ's me dijeron que había dado un paso realmente importante con mi decisión. Nozomi siempre me comenta cuando nos juntamos que la Nico _idol_ y la Nico cantante son dos partes diametralmente opuestas de la misma persona, pero que ambas buscan lo mismo al fin y al cabo: disfrutar en el escenario y hacer felices a los fans.

\- Pienso que el cambio de Nicocchi vino después de que confesó públicamente que estaba saliendo con Maki-chan –le decía la pelimorada a su novia en casa–. Hacer algo así sabiendo lo que estaba en juego requiere de mucho valor, y te lo comenté hace tiempo, Elicchi.

\- Sí, no sé si en otras circunstancias Nico hubiera actuado como lo hizo.

\- Yo creo que sí. Por mucho que Nicocchi ame su carrera, ella ama más a Maki-chan. Las prioridades cambian: de niña, Nicocchi soñaba con ser _idol_ , pero cuando conoció y se enamoró de Maki-chan, ella pasó a ser lo más importante. El cómo los rumores afectaron a Maki-chan le hizo darse cuenta de que hay cosas que no vale la pena perder, aún si eso significa perder otras que quieres mucho.

\- Nico tuvo suerte de que la mayoría de sus fans la apoyara.

\- Y si no hubiese sido así, estoy segura de que Nicocchi habría decidido no continuar con su carrera. Una persona que aguantara tanto sus aires de grandeza y los chismes de la farándula como Maki-chan no es fácil de encontrar.

Eli sonrió y tomó la mano de Nozomi bajo la manta.

Volviendo con el programa:

\- ¿Crees que te quedó algo pendiente como _idol_ o sientes que hubo algo de lo que ahora te arrepientas?

\- No, nada. Disfruté mi etapa de _idol_ al máximo, lo pasé bien, pero todo llega a un final. De niña me prometí a mí misma que sería una _idol_ , la mejor de todas, y cumplí con lo primero. Con respecto a lo segundo, bueno, que el público decida eso.

\- Nico-chan, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero para mí la mejor _idol_ no eres tú –decía Honoka mientras abrazaba a Tsubasa.

\- Ay, Honoka…

Ambas se dieron un rápido beso antes de volver a enfocarse en la pantalla.

\- Algo que de seguro tus seguidores extrañan es tu faceta como actriz. Últimamente te has enfocado más en la música. ¿Hay posibilidades de verte pronto en alguna serie o película?

\- Sobre eso…, era algo que me estaba guardando, pero supongo que no hará daño el decirlo, y en todo caso se enterarían tarde o temprano. Voy a empezar con las grabaciones de una película próximamente.

Siete chicas en sus casas pusieron cara de sorpresa: no sabían nada. La octava, por otra parte, comenzó a recordar cuando se enteró de aquello.

 _\- Maki-chan, me ofrecieron filmar una película nueva pronto._

 _\- ¿Aceptaste?_

 _\- Sí, me convencieron._

 _\- ¿Y hay escenas de… de… de…? Rayos, el solo pensarlo hace que se me enrede la lengua._

 _\- Jeje, tranquila, no, no hay besos. Ni siquiera romance. Mira, tengo una copia del guion. Léelo y después me das tu opinión._

 _\- Está bien. Solo espero que no me estés engañando con esto._

 _\- Maki-chan, sabes bien que mis labios están reservados para una sola persona. Ha sido así por veinte años y será así hasta que una de las dos parta. Y hablando de labios, ¿me darías un beso ahora?_

Maki sonrió al pensar en ese evento.

 _\- El guion era bastante interesante, y me gustó mucho la protagonista. Ese papel le queda como anillo al dedo a Nico-chan. Y menos mal no hay escenas de besos: nadie puede besar a mi Nico-chan excepto yo._

\- ¿Algún adelanto sobre de qué tratará? ¿O sobre cuál será tu personaje?

\- De momento prefiero mantener todo lo importante en el misterio. Lo único que puedo contar es que van a verme en algo totalmente distinto a lo que están acostumbrados.

 _\- Es una película de aventuras_ –pensaba una pelirroja en casa.

\- Estaremos esperando esa película, pero ahora vayamos al momento estelar de la noche.

Mientras la cámara enfocaba a Rokuda, Nico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se ubicaba un micrófono cuidadosamente colocado.

\- Señoras y señores, ya está en el escenario lista para deleitarnos con una de sus canciones más recientes, _Amejisuto_. Para todos ustedes, ¡Nico Yazawa-san!

La pelinegra estaba ubicada en un pequeño escenario en el set. Comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción y la voz de la artista envolvió el lugar. Nada de _playback_. La canción era una mezcla entre lo animado de su primera etapa y lo más serio de la segunda, pero sorprendentemente funcionaba muy bien y era agradable al oído.

Cuando Nico terminó de cantar, recibió el aplauso de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Excelente, Yazawa-san! ¡Gran canción!

\- Muchas gracias, Rokuda-san.

Los aplausos se extendieron por unos segundos más.

\- ¿Algunas palabras para cerrar el capítulo de hoy?

\- Sí, un beso a todos mis fans. Recuerden que estaré la próxima semana en Sapporo, así que los que viven allá, vayan a verme.

\- Yazawa-san, gracias por venir al programa y compartir tu talento con nosotros. Mucho éxito en todos tus futuros proyectos y envíale nuestros saludos a Nishikino-san.

\- Gracias a ustedes por invitarme. Espero venir en otra ocasión.

\- Y también gracias a ustedes, nuestros televidentes, por otro capítulo más de _Noche estrellada_. No se olviden de sintonizarnos mañana, con un nuevo invitado. Buenas noches a todos. Hasta pronto.

* * *

\- Qué buen programa. Mi favorito después de ese en el que te invitaron, Tsu-chan.

\- A mí también me gustó mucho la entrevista, Honoka, pero ahora me siento algo cansada. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir y conversamos más del tema mañana?

En otra casa:

\- Me gustó mucho cómo se manejó Nico-chan en la entrevista. Y con respecto a su nueva película, tal vez tenga que hacerle un vestido nuevo para el preestreno.

\- Eso velo en su momento, Kotori. Por ahora lo mejor es descansar. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Umi-chan.

En otra casa:

\- ¡Nya, Nico-chan va a filmar una nueva película! Kayo-chin, hay que ir a verla cuando la estrenen.

\- Claro, Rin-chan. Sabes que siempre vemos todo en lo que ella participa.

En otra casa:

\- ¿Cuál es tu impresión general de la entrevista, Nozomi?

\- Nicocchi me sorprendió para bien. Elicchi, nuestra pequeña hija ya dejó de ser una niña.

\- Nozomi, no es necesario que hagas bromas.

En la última casa:

 _\- Y terminó el programa. Ahora a esperar a que Nico-chan vuelva a casa; hay cosas de las que quiero conversar con ella._

El anuncio de que darían una película de trasnoche motivó a Maki a quedarse despierta.

 _\- Esto me entretendrá mientras espero que Nico-chan regrese._

* * *

Cuando la pelinegra volvió a su hogar, encontró todo a oscuras. La única luz era una blanquecina que venía del living.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver el cuadro.

Su novia dormía profundamente en el sofá, cubierta con una manta. El televisor estaba encendido y mostraba la programación del nuevo día.

 _\- Mi Maki-chan. De seguro trataste de esperarme despierta, ¿cierto?_

No pudo evitar agacharse un poco y darle un rápido beso en los labios, lo cual despertó a la ojimorada.

\- ¿Q-q-qué? ¿Qué pasó? –Despertó sobresaltada.

\- Tranquila, Maki-chan, soy yo.

\- Nico-chan…

Nuevamente se besaron.

\- ¿Viste el programa?

\- Completo –respondió todavía algo adormilada–. De hecho, quiero hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas que dijiste.

\- Ahora no, Maki-chan, estás muy cansada. Mejor vayamos a dormir y mañana en la mañana hablaremos de todo lo que quieras.

La más baja ayudó a su novia a levantarse y la guio a la habitación.

Mucha agua había corrido bajo el puente desde que aquella niña se juramentó ser la mejor de todas las _idols_ : tenía ahora amigas incondicionales, una familia expandida, una carrera exitosa, miles de fanáticos leales y, por sobre todo, una novia que la adoraba y que seguía junto a ella a pesar de todo. Tal vez los inicios no habían sido fáciles y se derramaron muchas lágrimas, pero Nico no estaba dispuesta a cambiar nada de su vida.

\- Buenas noches, Maki-chan.

\- Buenas noches, Nico-chan.

* * *

 **Cierre de transmisiones.**

 **Siendo honesto, creo que el enfoque de este capítulo fue un poco distinto al de los anteriores, pero los bloques finales de este tipo de programas muchas veces son cortos. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado cómo quedó.**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en mi página de Facebook y de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Por último, dudo que publique algo más durante los pocos días que quedan de este año, así que, de manera adelantada, les deseo a todos un feliz Año Nuevo y nos estaremos viendo con más historias en el 2018.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
